Sourires et Faiblesses
by Nuage Elendril'Majuinn
Summary: L'histoire se situe peu après l'anime : Kusanagi Izumo est devenu le nouveau leader du Howling Flame, et il prend sur lui pour en rassurer les membres. Mais peut être que ce soir, en présence d'Awashima Seri, il pourra se relâcher un peu. SerIzumo.


**Sourires et Faiblesses**

**[Première Partie]**

Le silence d'Izumo mettait Yata mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré qu'il hurle et le frappe. Oui, la douleur aurait été mille fois préférable à ce silence de plomb uniquement perturbé par le *squick squick* du chiffon sur le même verre en cristal depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. De temps en temps, Kusanagi reposait le verre pour fixer Yata le temps de souffler une bouffée de fumée, puis il reprenait son astiquage interminable sans dire un mot.

Le jeune skateur commençait à se tortiller sur son siège en cherchant quelque chose à dire quand - enfin ! - le verre fut rangé avec les autres.

Kusanagi souffla un nouveau nuage et tapota sa cigarette au- dessus du cendrier. Son regard revient sur le visage tuméfié du jeune garçon, et il ne retint plus le soupir qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un quart d'heure.

« Échanger des coups avec tout ce qui bouge ne le fera pas revenir, tu sais. »

Yata tressaillit en croisant le regard du barman, qu'il devinait sombre derrière les verres teintés.

« Je sais, mais... »

Kusanagi appuya ses mains sur le bois de son bar et se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés, pour le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Yata déglutit, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Il avait rarement vu cet homme autant en colère.

« Mais quoi, Yatagarasu ?

- Je... Je suis désolé. »

Il soupira.

« J'espère bien. Maintenant, écoute-moi : Mikoto est mort il ne reviendra jamais. Mais je te jure que tant que je serais vivant, je ne laisserai aucun membre du Howling Flame rejoindre notre Roi. »

_Deux morts en moins d'un mois, c'est déjà trop_, se retint-il de dire.

Il se redressa, remonta ses lunettes et adressa un sourire en coin au jeune garçon. Il comprenait mieux que personne la perte de repères que devait subir Yata en ce moment. Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser courir vers la mort.

« Compris ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, Kusanagi-san. »

Il lui souriait encore lorsqu'il aperçut un visage familier de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Une visions pour le moins désagréable, d'ailleurs. Il l'indiqua d'un signe de tête à Yata en commençant à astiquer un autre verre.

Le jeune skateur fronça les sourcils en repérant Fushimi qui manifestement l'attendait, mais il saisit son skate, salua le barman et sortit le rejoindre sans un mot de plus.

Seul derrière son bar, Izumo leva les yeux vers la pendule.

Elle était en retard.

**[Deuxième Partie]**

Le Lieutenant Awashima étouffa un bâillement en finissant de classer le dossier des affaires non résolues. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les locaux de Scepter 4 lorsque son regard accrocha le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du bureau de son capitaine.

Avec un soupir, elle rectifia sa tenue avant de pousser la porte. Le Roi Bleu était bien, comme elle s'y attendait, en plein travail. La lumière bleuâtre de l'écran de son ordinateur faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses cernes, et c'est un regard las qu'il leva vers son bras droit.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Lieutenant. Je fermerais à clé en partant.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi, capitaine ?

Il s'appuya machinalement sur le dossier de son fauteuil et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« 72 heures. » répondit-il mécaniquement d'une voix pâteuse.

La jeune femme avisa le plateau repas encore intact dans un coin de son bureau, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait, encore une fois, pas touché à la nourriture. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Le visage dur, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, fit claquer ses talons et se figea dans la posture du salut militaire réglementaire.

« Mon capitaine, je suis contrainte de commettre une infraction au règlement disciplinaire. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant le tout pour le tout.

« Capitaine Munakata Reisi, je vous ordonne de regagner vos quartiers et de vous reposer au moins jusqu'à demain matin. »

Le Roi écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de son Lieutenant. Elle avait toujours respecté les rapports hiérarchiques, et il avait peine à croire que de telles propos venaient de franchir ses lèvres.

« Vous m'_ordonnez_, Lieutenant Awashima Seri ?

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, mon capitaine, et je comprend les raisons qui vous poussent à fuir dans le travail, mais je m'inquiète de votre santé.

- Je suis un Roi avant d'être un homme, Lieutenant.

- Même les Rois doivent parfois se reposer, mon capitaine. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rajouter le poids de votre fatigue au fardeau que vous supportez déjà. »

Munakata ne savait pas vraiment si cet acte ressemblait bien à son Lieutenant ou si c'était le contraire. Il fut tenté de continuer à protester, mais il renonça vite. L'inflexibilité d'Awashima était de notoriété publique et il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour triompher de sa détermination.

Il soupira. Munakata avait la désagréable impression d'avoir tenu un discours semblable à une tête brûlée qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de sermonner. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette tristesse inutile et croisa le regard inquiet du Lieutenant en les rouvrant. Peut être avait-il vraiment besoin de repos, tout compte fait.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Awashima, qui se détendit et quitta sa posture militaire.

« J'ai compris, Awashima-kun. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce regard. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien. »

_Seulement si tu arrives à le trouver, ce sommeil..._

Le jeune femme suivit son capitaine des yeux, éteignit la lumière et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son PDA.

Elle allait être en retard.

**[Troisième Partie]**

A 23h passées de 47 minutes, Awashima Seri, en tenue de civile et les cheveux lâchés, poussa la porte du bar « Homra », repère des ennemis les plus tenaces de Scepter 4.

Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas le Lieutenant Awashima, et son rendez-vous n'était pas le nouveau leader du Howling Flame. Non, ce soir, ils étaient Seri et Izumo, un homme et une femme ordinaires qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar ordinaire pour une soirée ordinaire.

En voyant la jeune femme entrer dans son bar, Izumo sourit et écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il pour la forme.

- Désolée, une dernière affaire à régler. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'assit au comptoir et posa son manteau et son sac sur le siège voisin du sien pendant qu'il entreprenait de lui préparer sa boisson habituelle, non sans lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée.

« Bien, la ville est calme en ce moment. »

Il acquiesça en lui tendant son verre. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi les rouges et les bleus ne s'étaient pas affrontés ces derniers temps. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée en prenant le temps de profiter du goût envahissant du mochi.

Face à cette vision, Izumo ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels jouait la lumière des lampes, sa peau claire, ses yeux bleus. Il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique, mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant.

Le tintement du verre lorsque Seri le reposa sur le bar le tira de ses pensées, et il lui adressa un autre de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air préoccupé. Il avait toujours été doué pour sourire, même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Son rôle de grand-frère, qu'il avait choisi de lui-même, le lui obligeait déjà avant la mort de Mikoto, mais c'était pire depuis qu'il était devenu le chef de cette bande de délinquants irresponsables qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

« Arrête-ça. »

Son ton était plus sec que ce qu'elle aurait voulu et Izumo tiqua avant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassurée, Izumo. Tu n'es pas mon grand-frère et tu n'as pas besoin de sourire si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Si, justement, il en avait besoin.

Avec le Howling Flame, il souriait pour dire que tout irait bien, pour donner de la force aux plus jeunes, pour atténuer leur détresse.

Mais avec elle, il devait sourire pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Sa présence perturbait le calme qu'il arborait, et la tempête qui sommeillait dans son crâne depuis la mort de Totsuka menaçait de se réveiller.

Devant la mine déconfite qu'Izumo arborait à cause d'elle, Seri sentit son masque imperturbable se fissurer. Ils étaient semblables et pourtant différent, et ce fut cette réflexion qui la poussa à se lever brusquement pour aller le rejoindre de l'autre côté du bar. Comme plus tôt dans le bureau de Munakata, elle se planta face à lui avec toute la force de sa détermination. D'un geste doux, elle retira les lunettes du visage stupéfait d'Izumo et plongea ses yeux directement dans les siens. Pour la première fois, elle put voir toute la détresse qui habitait le jeune homme. Elle sentit sa détermination vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie mais elle réussit à ne pas faiblir.

Un peu hésitante, elle ouvrit les bras et attira Izumo contre son cœur.

« Ser-

- Tais-toi. »

Elle avait murmuré ces mots dans son cou, et il se sentit tressaillir alors que les barrières qui retenaient le tempête s'effondraient. Les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec Mikoto et Tatara envahir son esprit et la tristesse manqua de le noyer. Il s'agrippa à Seri comme à une bouée de sauvetage et les dernières barrières de son esprit s'écroulèrent.

Seri, quant à elle, nageait en eaux inconnues. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour consolé quelqu'un, ni même d'avoir été consolée, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour calmer le chagrin de l'orphelin qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Izumo ne parlait jamais de lui, et la seule chose qu'elle savait de sa famille, c'était qu'il n'avait que Homra. Elle posa prudemment sa main sur sa tête, attendant avec appréhension qu'il la repousse mais il n'en fit rien. Doucement, elle glissa ses doigts dans ces cheveux qu'elle n'imaginait pas aussi doux et commença à lui caresser lentement la tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, hors du temps et des querelles, jusqu'à ce qu'Izumo se redresse à regret pour essuyer les traces humides sur ses joues. Cela faisait des années – trop, sans doute – qu'il n'avait pas montré ses faiblesses. Il soutint sans ciller le regard de la femme que le lui avait permis et lui offrit un sourire sincère, peut être même un peu maladroit, qu'elle lui rendit.

« Merci, Seri-chan. »

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les mots les plus importants se lisaient dans les silences. Ces trois-là n'échappèrent pas à la règle.


End file.
